Today, the performance of a mobile terminal is increasingly improved. Users can access a browser via a mobile terminal, and then use the browser to play online video directly.
When using a mobile terminal to play an online video, the default playing mode is typically a non-full-screen mode. In such non-full-screen mode, the online video is usually played in a vertical (portrait) style. Accordingly, in order to improve the visual experience, users are more likely to watch the online video in a full screen mode. In the full screen mode, an online video is usually played in a horizontal (landscape) style. As a result, in order to watch an online video in a full screen mode in a horizontal (landscape) style, the mobile terminal needs to switch from the non-full-screen mode to the full screen mode, as well as switch from vertical style to the horizontal style, such that switch from the non-full-screen mode in vertical style to the full screen mode in horizontal style. In the existing technology available in the art, when switching the playing mode of a mobile terminal, the view of a video needs to be separated from the WebView and then placed to a full screen view, and the whole WebView needs to be rotated to a horizontal displaying style according to the orientation of activity. In this way, the video is now played in a horizontal full screen mode, which takes full advantages of the entire screen area. However, in such method, due to the rotation of WebView, the browser kernel needs to reformat. In addition, after the full screen playing is finished, the WebView will returns back to the non-full-screen mode. Accordingly, the WebView makes another switch from the horizontal style to the vertical style; and as a result, the browser kernel needs to reformat again. It is noted that the browser kernel reformatting needs to recalculate the coordinate and size of each webpage element. Therefore, in the case of switching between horizontal and vertical style, the browser kernel needs to conduct a reformatting process that will take up a lot of CPU and other hardware resources, and thus further leading to a slower switching speed, Moreover, during the course of reformatting, users will see a messy webpage, which leads to a poor user experience.